


The King's Clause

by ReliantWishes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To become the next King of Jotunheim, Loki must first face an unseen stipulation in the ancient laws set down by the Jotun Elders. The stipulation? He must find a queen before taking the throne. What happens when the one he wants, belongs to another? </p><p>'So she poured out the liquid music of her voice to quench the thirst of his spirit.' - Nathaniel Hawthorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striking a Chord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have been working for a while and I originally posted it on fanfictiondotnet. I hope you all like it.

**"We sometimes encounter people,**

**even perfect strangers,**

**who begin to interest us at first sight,**

**somehow suddenly, all at once,**

**before a word has been spoken."**

**\- Fydor Dostoevsky**

The stars flew by in a rush of rainbow-colored lights until they [merged](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause) into a bright flash of brilliant white. As it faded the figures of two men strode forward side by side. One was tall and broad-chested with golden blonde hair, holding a great hammer in his left hand, his red cape fluttering softly behind him. [Thor Odinson](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause), the God of Thunder, next in line to be King of Asgaard.

The other man was none other than Loki Laufeyson, the god of Mischief, prince of Asgaard.

Thor slapped his hand down onto his companion's shoulder as they made their way to the horses waiting outside the Bifrost site. Loki rolled his eyes back at him and gave him a light shove in answer.

Thor laughed heartily and took a deep breath, releasing it in a slow exhale. "Brother, it does feel good to be home again, does it not?"

Loki nodded in agreement. "I have to think. I'll be in my [study](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause). Do **not** bother me. "

He quickly strode to his horse, mounted it, and took off like a flash.

Thor shook his head, a great smile nearly splitting his face in two.  _Oh my brother, I'm certain you do._

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

The horse thankfully knew where they were headed, as Loki could barely see where he was going, his mind was racing with the events of the past few months.

They had spent the last 3 months mediating a rather tense meeting between the Northern and Southern tribes of Frost Giants on Jotunheim. The first agenda was the proper apportionment of land to either parties. That was easy enough to do but the second agenda of the meeting was the one item that took the longest to agree on. The Ice Casket. The very [relic](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause) that gave the Frost Giants the ability to move between the realms without a Bifrost.

He raised a hand and [pinched](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause) the flesh between his eyes. The northern giants argued that they were the strongest and therefore they could handle the [power](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/1/The-King-s-Clause) of the Ice Casket better.

The Southern Giants did not agree, their counter-arguement? The Casket was a relic of spiritual value and needed to be sealed away in a temple to be prayed to. The highlight of the whole affair was that either side knew quite descriptive and colorful words to describe each other.

The third agenda?

His appointment as the King of Jotunheim.

The Elders agreed that by blood, as the son of Laufey, the throne was rightfully his, unfortunately the laws had an unforseen clause to them. Both the Northern and Southern tribes would only allow him to become King if he could fulfill that one clause. It was an ancient Jotun Ritual that had been followed since the first Frost King. Even Laufey had followed it which brought a slightly sick feeling to his stomach. No matter how much he argued with them to change their minds. They did not sway in their decision.

Their final decree, in order for him to become King of Jotunheim, was that he had to find a queen.

Which meant he had to get married.

His stomach gave another lurch at the thought.

The catch was that he couldn't just find any one person and be done with it. The woman he chose as his queen would have to be strong, intellectually and emotionally.

And unfortunately human...

due to the little fiasco he caused with the Chitauri.

He winced at the memories. He severely underestimated the mortals capabilities to fight back. He was still sore from being tossed around like a rag-doll by that giant green brute they 'affectionately' name The Hulk.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He jerked in the saddle, caught unaware as horns blared loudly next to him, announcing his arrival to the palace. He tried to shake his mind free of the rather painful thoughts as he dismounted, but still the thought of what he would have to do to assure his throne rushed through his mind like a raging river. With a heavy sigh, he patted his horse's flank and handed the reins to the stable-hand standing nearby. He only knew of one spot in the entire palace that could soothe his troubled mind.

He turned and walked away from the large double doors in front of him to duck through a small opening far off to the side.

As he stepped through, the heavy floral scented air attacked his senses and he felt his troubled thoughts start to drift away. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he enjoyed walking through the gardens of Asgaard more than anything else.

He continued to walk, stopping every so often to admire a flower here or a piece of greenery there. He was just about to walk into the orchards when a faint sound stopped him in his tracks.

_What is that?_

His curiosity peeked, he turned and followed the sound as it grew louder, until he finally could identify it.

Humming.

Someone was humming in the rose gardens. No one had been in those gardens since he and Thor were small boys playing hide and seek among the trees. They would eat lunch and listen to the soft humming of Mother's gentle voice.

The beautiful tune sounded vaguely familiar to Loki, so thinking it was his mother, Queen Frigga, he walked softy and quietly to the edge of the tree line of the Orchard, then near the edge of the shrubbery that divided the rose garden from the Orchard.

He rounded the corner and the greeting he had prepared had died on his tongue and for a moment he was breathless. The person humming was not Mother, but someone esle, someone he had not seen before.

She had her back turned to him, so he couldn't see what her face looked like, but the gown she was wearing fit her small figure perfectly. The pale yellow of her gown paired well with deep brown hair that fell in soft curls down her back. She was small; she had to be a least a foot shorter than he himself was.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest when she transitioned from humming to vocalizing the melody.

Her voice was soft and so full of emotion. He felt such a urge to see her face. To look into her eyes.

_Who is this woman?_

He had to know who she was so he took a step forward...

Just as a deep voice like the rumbling of thunder called out. He concealed himself quickly at the sound of his brother's steps, not wanting to be found by him here.

The mysterious woman stopped singing and faced his brother, her face unfortunately still hidden from his eyes.

"Thor! You're back!"

Anger gripped him at the sight of the woman throwing her arms around Thor in a hug.

_Of course! My brother always has women falling at his feet. Why would this one be any different._

"I was told by my mother that you might be here. It is good to see you once again, Lady Jane."

The utterance of her name washed over him like a wave of ice.  _No, impossible, it couldn't be her._

"Thor, can we talk inside? It got cold out here all of sudden."

Thor nodded and took her arm, leading her indoors, away from the gardens.

Away from him.

Loki looked down at his hands and saw a deep blue color staining his hands that he didn't know until then were clenched into fists.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my book! Hold on a second, okay? I'll be right back." Jane exclaimed aloud.

Warmth flooded back into his veins as she walked back into the gardens, with that lovely pale yellow dress clinging to her lovely curves, and those locks of mahagony curls softly dancing as the faint rose-scented breeze blew its breath over her.

He watched as she bent down and picked up the book she had left behind, and when she stood back up, she swept her eyes over the garden one last time, seeming to stop a split second to lock eyes with him. It was but a few seconds but it felt like lightening had struck him as he looked upon wide, expressive eyes that were a lovely shade of dark amber. She had a small upturned nose and plump pink lips that looked very kissable at the moment.

He turned his face away, swallowing hard, silently cursing the mortal beauty that had left him breathless yet again. When had he become so weak that he would fall for a mortal's charms?

Her voice once again echoed through his mind. She may be mortal but there was something about her that was other-worldly.

_'That voice.'_

That voice held such a deep and utter loneliness that it called to him. It struck such a chord within his being that it made him want to reach out to her and hold her tightly in his arms.

The temperature surrounding him dropped again as anger took a hold of him again but he wasn't angry at himself.

He was angry that Thor was the one that found her.

The very woman that with one song could bring to light just how utterly alone he felt.

"Jane."

Oh he had an answer for the elders...

He had found his queen, but she could never be his...not when she was with his brother.

And as if a flame flickered to life in his mind, a devilish smirk graced his lips. He turned and walked away, humming the same song he'd heard but moments ago.

Oh but that could change so easily...

_When you're the God of Mischief._


	2. Planning

**"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive.**

**A liar knows that he is a liar,**

**but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive**

  
**is a craftsman of destruction."**   
****― Criss Jami** **

* * *

Loki was never like Thor. He was never one to go headfirst into battle and just hope for victory. He always formed [a plan](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause) of attack first. He liked to find out every little detail about a person, every little dirty secret, and use that to his advantage to break his enemy's mental resolve. Once the mind was broken, the fight was dampened, therefore making victory swift and eminent, with as few as possible casualties incurred. Than the [prize](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause) was in hand.

Which is how he saw the mortal Jane.

A [prize](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause) solely for him.  _ **Mine.**_  A dark whisper echoed.

No one else will have her.  _ **Only me.**_

_His foe in this battle?_

His  _brother,_  the Thunder God, Thor. And the dark secrets his brother confided in him during times when drink had loosened his tongue considerably swim to the fore-front of his mind, making it all the more easier for him to form the perfect plan of attack.

_His perfect plan?_

The allfather needed someone he could trust to go on a scouting mission to the borders of Nifelheim, due to the numerous reports of attacks on the Asgaardian outpost there. Whoever was chosen would be gone for 3 months.  _Perfect._  Now all he needed to do was plant the seed in Thor's mind for the mission and he would [volunteer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause) himself in a heartbeat. Leaving Jane alone here...with him.

The perfect oppurtunity for him to plant this seed was a feast the Allfather and the Queen were throwing this very evening. The feast was a grand [event](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause) held every year to celebrate the beginning of Summer. It was also to properly announce the arrival of the Midgard ambassador to Asgard.

Loki nodded at the reflection in the mirror before him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but, although his plan was very well thought-out, he still felt a small thread of nervousness shoot through him. What-ifs ran through his mind [like a hurricane](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause).

What if Thor doesn't take the bait?

What if Thor does take the bait, but Odin Allfather refuses his offer to [volunteer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/2/The-King-s-Clause)?

What if the mortal Jane Foster is just another one of Thor's countless conquests who only look breath-taking, but turns out to be absolutely mindless?

He brushed a non-existant speck of dust off his gleaming armor at that last thought. He had the perfect remedy for that last what if. He would test the mortal for her intelligence. If she can keep up with him in a conversation than he would continue with his plan.

He let out a long-suffering sigh. He never was much for these gatherings. He would much rather spend his time doing something more productive, say reading a fine book. He still had those plays Thor brought back with him from Midgard, written by someone called Shakespeare. He already read through The Merchant of Venice and was already halfway through 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'.

 _'How fitting that this 'Queen' predicament would fall upon me at the same time I started to read that play.'_ The dark thought made him shake his head.

"Such a foolish mortal sentiment, to place such hope in coincidences." He hissed out through clenched teeth.

His train of thought was broken as the ringing of numerous bells filled the air within the palace walls, calling all guests' attention to the time.

The feast has begun.

He grabbed his helmet from the table where it sat beside the mirror. He slid it on as the bells faded from his ears and giving one last devilish smirk to himself, he straightened his back and walked regally from of his rooms, his cape softly swaying behind him.

_'Let the game begin.'_


	3. Any Other Rose...

**"Nothing is more memorable than a smell.**

**One scent can be unexpected,**

**momentary and fleeting...**

**Smells detonate softly in our memory like poignant land mines hidden under the weedy mass of years.**

**Hit a tripwire of smell and memories explode all at once.**

**A complex vision leaps out of the undergrowth."**

**\- Diane Ackerman**

* * *

Jane was thinking so hard that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her and the vial of [perfume](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/3/The-King-s-Clause) she had just picked up slipped from her light grip. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces on the floor, leaving the cloying scent of honeysuckle to hang in the air. She had really liked that perfume. It had been [a gift](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/3/The-King-s-Clause) from Darcy for her last birthday.

Thinking of the young girl made Jane's eyes water. Oh she missed her and Erik too. Even though she had only been gone a month it still hurt. They had been through some rough times and seen even stranger things. One of those strange events was finding Thor in the middle of the desert.

Jane smiled softly at the memory. She had actually hit him with her car and not once, but twice, and he still cared for her. Even after gaininghis powers and his hammer back, he still promised to come back for her.

Which he did, although it took a battle against his brother, Loki and an army of alien creatures called the Chitauri. Also add three years on top of that to rebuild the bifrost and his first trip back was to visit her and invite her to visit Asgaard at the invitation of Odin Allfather himself in thanks for helping his son in a time of need. Which was part of the reason for the great feast tonight.

Since she had worked as a consultant for SHIELD, they considered a great oppurtunity to develop a common ground to work toward treatise talks and so she became the first ever Midgard ambassador to Asgaard. Which dampened her enthusiasm quite a bit. How was she going to[ensure](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/3/The-King-s-Clause) a treaty between Asgaard and Midgard, when she didn't even know what entailed being an ambassador in the first place.

She shook her head,  _What have I gotten myself into?_

Thor on the other hand, actively encouraged the idea of a treatise between Midgard and Asgaard. He had even said that he would speak to the Allfather to gain her an audience with him to discuss it.

The frown on her face deepened.

She was touched that he would do such a thing, but did that mean that he loved her? She shook her head again.

Now there was a question that she couldn't [answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/3/The-King-s-Clause) herself. Only Thor could answer that one and she hoped he'd do it quickly too.

She gave a quiet laugh at that. She was always rather impatient, even as a child. When she wanted answers, she didn't want to have to wait for them forever. If she had to go looking for the answers herself, she would and without hesitation.

If he didn't tell her tonight, she was going to have to take drastic measures, and just straight out ask him.

"Are you alright. my dear?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Jane jumped in fright and turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh! Your majesty! I'm sor...I mean, I'm fine. It's..uh..its nothing, Your majesty."

Queen Frigga smiled softly at her stumbling words. "My dear, out there in the halls and in front of the court, you will have to call me by my title, but in here, you only need call me Frigga."

Jane eyes widened in shock, "Thank you, your maj-Frigga."

Frigga smiled softly as she approached her, secretly studying the young woman before her.

She could easily see why her son had fallen for her. For a mortal, she had an other-worldy beauty to her. Her dark amber eyes were wide and full of emotion and her face was delicate with fine features. She had beautiful dark brown hair that fell in waves. Her slim figure had some curve to it, even more accentuated by the fitted gown she wore. The only detail that shocked Frigga about the ensemble she chose to wear was the color.

A deep emerald green that brought out her pale skin and dark hair.

Her study completed, Frigga noted the broken glass on the floor.

"What fell and broke, my dear?"

A frown crossed the girl's features, "A perfume bottle. It was a gift from a friend for my last birthday. I was so deep in thought that before I had a chance to put any on, it fell out of my grasp."

Frigga nodeed, noting that the scent in the air was that of honeysuckle. She felt that that was just not the right perfume for her. Then she remembered that the young woman had spent most of the day yesterday in the Rose Gardens. Her smile grew wider at that thought. "I have something you can use for tonight in place of that scent if you would like?"

Jane could only nod in her shock.

Queen Frigga snapped her fingers and only a few seconds had passed before three knocks sounded on the door.

"Enter." She replied.

Two young women came through the door. They both curtseied low.

"Kala and Nara, I have jobs for both of you to complete quickly."

They curtsied again.

"Good, Kala I need you to make sure this broken glass is completely cleaned by the time Lady Jane returns from the feast. Nara, I need to you to go to my quarters and grab the small wooden box from my dressing table. Hurry, there isn't much time until the bells ring to signal the start of the festivities!"

"Yes, your majesty." They both replied before leaving to do their chores.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Kala to return and begin to clean the glass shards and liquid from the stone floor. A few minutes more passed before Nara slipped throught the doors, cradling a tiny wooden box as if it was made of porcelain.

Frigga nodded, "Well done, Nara. Bring it here."

Jane watched as the young servant woman carefully handed the box to Lady Frigga and then curtsied again, before turning to leave the room.

The box intrigued her to no end, what was in it? She had to know.

"Your maje-Frigga, may I ask what's in the box?"

The queen smiled yet again at the young woman. She held the box aloft, before carefully setting it down in front of Jane on the dressing table. "This holds something special to me. This will be used in place of the honeysuckle tonight."

"So it's perfume?" Jane replied.

Frigga nodded, "Just a small amount is needed, my dear. A dab behind each ear, at each wrist, and a single drop at your cleavage."

Jane cheeks were pink as she opened the small box. She gasped in shock.

Inside, the small, simple box was lined with dark velvet, and nestled in that velvet was the most beautiful bottle of perfume. It looked like it was made out of the purest Cobalt glass. When she carefully removed the stopper, the faint scent of roses fresh with dew caressed her nose.

It was as if she were sitting in the Rose Gardens again. It was amazing. Then a thought hit her, this was the queen's personal perfume. She made to stopper the bottle again, but was stopped by the light touch of a hand upon hers. She looked up.

Frigga looked down at her in understanding. "I know what you are thinking, Lady Jane. Tonight is a special occasion and I would delight in the fact that you wore that perfume. I know that you have visited the Rose Gardens numerous times since you arrived and I feel that this scent is perfect for you. Now, no more arguements."

The queen gave one last smile to Jane before she removed herself from the room, only pausing for a moment at the door to watch Jane place the perfume.  _Now just to wait and see if my test proves right._

She would return later for the bottle.

Jane nodded, and as she moved to place the perfume on herself, a waterfall of tinkling and ringing washed over her as the bells signaling the evening feast echoed through the palace. A jolt of nervouseness shot through her but left quickly as the soft scent of roses washed over her again.

The festivities have begun.

 


	4. First Meetings are Always Rather Eventful

**"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!**

**It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night**

**Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,**

**[Beauty](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) too rich for use, for earth too dear.**

**So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows**

**As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.**

**The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,**

**And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.**

**Did my heart [love](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) till now? Forswear it, sight!**

**For I ne'er saw true[beauty](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) till this night."**

  
****― William Shakespeare** **

* * *

Loki stood silent, hidden in the shadows, watching the servants run back and forth, setting a enormous selection of meats, a smaller selection of vegetables, and baskets upon baskets of breads upon each of the [tables](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) for the great feast.

The Feasting Hall was large, flanked by shining gold pillars, decorated with great [hanging tapestries](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) of the richest red velvet. Torches blazed ever bright in the [scones](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) upon each pillar. Flanking each table were braziers of hot flaming coals to add warmth as well as light.

And at the back of the room sat the great table of The Allfather, resplendent with furs and crushed velvet with a large golden chair decorated with the horns of a giant elk and next to it was a much smaller chair for his mother, Queen Frigga.

He switched his gaze from the servants to the large crowd of subjects [mingling](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause), making small talk, and trading the latest gossip. He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of how far some people would go to get in peoples' good graces.

Feasts were always a dull [event](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8263712/4/The-King-s-Clause) for him, but as he was a prince of Asgard, it was mandatory for him to attend. This such feast especially, since it marked the arrival of the ambassador from Midgard. He just hoped it wasn't that smart mouthed metal man. IF it was, he would see to it personally that he would be returning home within a fortnight, maybe even half that time, should he pull out all his tricks.

A fanfare of sound made him jerk his gaze to watch as the guest of honor arrived.

It was Lady Jane.

For a moment he was struck speechless.

He would never openly admit that he gaped, slightly open-mouthed at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Although he would admit that she was quite stunning to look at.

_'Especially in_ _**that** _ _shade of green.'_

He smirked.

_'Thor's lady is the ambassador? Impossible. The humans must be joking to send a woman to represent them in the court of the Allfather. '_

He looked over to where his brother was standing and shook his head in amusement at the awe-struck look on his face.

He adjusted his cape and with a wave of his hand, he vanished his helmet to let the dark sheen of his raven black hair be seen.

_'Well, It's time to make my entrance. I can't let my brother have the lady all to himself, can I?'_

With that last thought he stepped from the shadows into the light of the hall and caught his brother's eye from across the room.

Thor nodded to him to which he gave a sharp nod back in answer.

When he watched Thor make his way over to Jane, he strode forward, speaking quick, terse sentences to a few people he passed that had dared to stop him. They quickly backed away, letting him continue on his way.

He quickly caught up to his brother and clapped a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from reaching the lady.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, brother?"

Thor's gaze shifted from Loki, to Jane, and back to Loki in veiled shock.

After a moment, Thor nodded. "Of course, brother."

They both approached Jane, Loki standing behind his brother.

Thor cleared his throat lightly, catching her attention.

When she turned, she smiled brightly, striking Loki momentarily speechless yet again.

_'What strange power does this human possess to have this effect on me, not once, but twice? In the same night?'_

"Thor! I had wondered where you were."

"I am sorry, Lady Jane, but there were many that I had to speak to."

"It's okay, Thor, I understand."

Thor nodded at her, smiling widely.

"I would like to introduce someone to you."

Jane's smile widened.

"Who?"

Loki took that as his cue to step out from behind his brother and in front of Jane, making a short bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane. I have heard nothing but good things of you from my brother. Although he did not speak of your beauty."

Jane's smile froze in shock for a moment before she reached out a hand to shake.

Loki inwardly grinned.  _'Humans. They really know nothing of a proper greeting for a woman.'_

Instead of shaking her hand, he bowed, lightly wrapping his fingers around hers, twisting the out-reached hand raising it to place a gentle kiss upon the back.

"I am Loki."

He straightens to a standing position and watches as all color drains from her face.

His brow furrows in confusion.

"Are you well, milady?"

He thought her answer was going to be something female and mundane. He certainly wasn't expecting a dainty fist to slam into the left side of his face, causing his head to whip violently to the right. He raised a hand to touch his cheek in shock.  _'That hurt!'_

Most of the crowd gasped, while others held their breath. It was suddenly deathly silent in the Feasting Hall.

Loki locked eyes with the mortal woman, grinning down at her. "Might I ask what that was for, milady? All I did was offer a greeting."

Thor looked between them in lightly veiled concern, but when he reached a hand out to grab Jane's arm, she dodged him and stepped closer to Loki, invading his personal space.

She peered up at him in anger, then she poked him in the chest. "That was for New York!"

"Loki…" Thor uttered his name with a warning tone.

The trickster ignored him, choosing to lean down into her face. A lovely scent reached his nose and he inhaled slowly.  _'What is that smell?'_

"You humans should've been more prepared." Still the smell would not leave him alone.

 _'Is that coming from her?'_  He secretly took another sniff.

It was coming from her.

Jane huffed. "Well, seeing as how you lost, and rather badly at that, I'd say that we were plenty prepared. I even heard that The Hulk slung you around like a child throwing around a ragdoll."

Loki inwardly cursed the woman in front of him, but struggled to speak a retort. That blasted scent coming off of her was distracting to say the least. He took another sniff and froze.

He knew that scent.

A snort of laughter from his left caused him to send a quick glare to his brother, who only laughed harder.

He looked back down at the woman, rubbing his cheek, and smiled before turning back to his brother.

"I like her, brother. She has spirit."

She smelled like roses.

Thor laughed deeply as Jane just gaped at them both, suddenly confused.

"But, but…"

Loki laughed with his brother.

The silence of the crowd was broken and the event was soon behind them.

"Milady, you are not the first woman to hit me at a feast, although you are the first one to throw a punch. Well, besides the Lady Sif, of course."

Jane opened her mouth to say something in reply, but a loud gong sounded.

Loki perked up at this, holding his arm out to her.

"May I escort you to your seat?"

When she hesitated, Loki added, "Lady Jane, please allow me to repair some of the damage I indirectly caused you by doing this."

Her gaze shifted from Loki to rest on Thor and when the thunder god nodded, she relented, gripping Loki's arm lightly and walked with him to the long table in front to await the arrival of the Allfather.

She looked out over the crowd of people before chancing a glance back up at Loki and was stunned to see a horned helmet now covered his dark locks.

She pointed at his head. "Where did that come from?"

He leaned down close to her, silently breathing in the rose scent that seemed to come from her very skin itself.

He whispered, the exhale of breath brushing against her ear caused her to involuntarily shudder.

He grinned.

"Tell me, milady, do you believe in magic?"


End file.
